Of Vikings and Periods
by Lovelaced
Summary: Just like all women, Ruffnut, Heather and Astrid deal with periods as well. But luckily they are all in sync and can console one another through this miserable time. Request.


Ruffnut, Heather and Astrid's periods were all in sync which gave them a bit comfort. It still didn't take away all the torture that followed along. All three of them were currently lying on the floor by the fireplace, literally writhing in pain. They took turns with the heating pad but it was never enough to remove the horrible cramps. They hit them like waves, coming and going as they pleased.

Ruffnut wiped away tears leaking from the corner of her eyes while Astrid shut her eyes close, trying to concentrate on something else.

"Why?" Heather groaned, voicing all of their frustration. Her cramps had gotten worse over the months. All those days of sleeping on an empty stomach after she had lost her home were finally catching up with her. "Why wasn't I born a boy instead? This is hel! It's like we are being punished for being girls!"

"Tell me about it!" Ruffnut said though gritted teeth. "I hate being a girl!"

"My chest is on fire!" Astrid moaned in pain as she tried to sit upright. Her breasts were always enlarged this time of the month, making them extremely tender and keeping her from training. She had long ago taken her bindings off, they had been choking her to death, but now it hurt every time she shifted even the slightest bit. "And my lower back is killing me!"

"You think that's bad?" Ruffnut snorted. "My entire groin is on fire!"

"My whole body is on fire!" Heather quipped in. "And I feel so angry and sick!"

"I feel hot and delirious," Ruffnut waved a hand over herself, trying to cool her skin down. "And oddly enough, a little horny," she admitted.

Astrid sniffed. "I feel.. sad."

They all sighed in unison.

The door of Astrid's hut suddenly opened and the one-legged Viking stepped inside, taking the scene before him with wide eyes. "Guys, I found them," he called out and suddenly had all three girls glaring at him. Hiccup took a step back subconsciously.

Fishlegs popped his head inside followed by Snotlout and then Tuffnut.

"Why are you all lying on the floor?" Snotlout snickered. "You look so pathetic."

Astrid and Heather curled their fists while Ruffnut threw the nearest object she could find, hitting right square on his head.

Snotlout ribbed his helmet and quickly took shelter behind Tuffnut.

Fishlegs and Hiccup frowned in concern. "Are you guys alright?" Fishlegs asked.

Heather smiled at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "We are okay, Fish. We just need a few day off to relax," she tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. "It would be nice if you guys could leave us alone."

Hiccup didn't quite get the memo. "Actually, I thought today would be the PERFECT day for a group exercise!" he started off excitedly. "Astrid, you, Ruff and Heather could-"

Ruffnut and Heather lost it then. "How dare you tell us what to do!" they shouted, throwing cushions at him while Astrid looked like she was about to cry.

Hiccup ducked, looking frightened.

Tuffnut turned to whisper in Snotlout's ear. "I think it's their time of the month."

Snotlout frowned. "What is that?"

"They are on their periods, dude," Tuffnut clarified out loudly. "It's making them irrationally angry and emotional."

"We are not irrationally angry and emotional!" the girls shouted.

"What are periods?" Snotlout felt completely out of the loop.

Fishlegs decided to interject. "A period is when a woman is discharging blood from the lining of the-" His head was suddenly sacked in the head with a pillow. He yelped loudly.

"Get out!" the girls yelled, looking even angrier than before.

All the guys gulped, shrinking back.

"Guys.. I think it's best we leave them be," Hiccup said in a pensive, defeated voice. "Let us know.. umm.. if you need something.. yeah," he finished off awkwardly, looking away with a blush.

Fishlegs practically ran out the door followed by Snotlout and Tuffnut. Hiccup stayed a moment longer, eyes momentarily flickering over his girlfriend who clung to his hand.

"Don't leave me," Astrid cried, leaning her face on his thigh. Heather and Ruffnut pulled her away from him and shot Hiccup an annoyed look.

Hiccup held up his hands in defense but still regarded Astrid with concern. He didn't want to leave her side but he also wanted to respect the other girls' privacy.

After the lanky Viking finally made his leave, all the girls sighed in relief.

"I miss him," Astrid whined and then felt Heather punch her on the arm. "You don't need him!" she hissed. "You are a strong, independent woman! Get yourself together!"

"But I love him!" Astrid whimpered and Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"He is just like the rest of them," she cut in. "Did you see the look of disgust on their faces? Thor, I hate them!"

Heather snorted. "They are all the same, I hate them all. Fuck them."

"I hate Snotlout the most, though," Astrid murmured, suddenly no longer emotional.

"Snotlout is definitely the worst."

"Oh, I hope he dies in his sleep!" Ruffnut spat.

There was a moment of silence until the cramps suddenly hit them again and they cried in agony.

After hours of lying around and doing practically nothing but enduring misery, the girls eventually gathered themselves together enough to tidy up a bit by changing their rags, or makeshift tampons, and putting on their night-clothes. Heather decided afterwards to prepare snacks while Ruffnut fixed them something to drink and Astrid set up their sleeping space.

Once they laid tucked under the warmth of woolen layers, they felt much more relaxed and at peace.

"Don't get me wrong, this is still hel but I'm glad I have you girls here with me," Heather smiled, feeling the urge to cry. "Going through this alone is so much worse."

Ruffnut hummed in agreement.

Astrid grabbed both of her friends hands and gave them a squeeze.

* * *

 **For every girl who is on her period right now, I'm giving sending you a virtual hug. You are a badass for bleeding for days and still staying alive. And that is not even taking all the cramps, bloating, headaches, chest aches, tenderness, back pain, nausea and depression into account.**

 **Just like Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut we are WARRIORS, and we are allowed to complain sometimes because we never asked for this monthly torture.**


End file.
